


Карт-бланш

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Пусть у Рэя особо не оставалось выбора — или одеваться самому через боль, или воспользоваться помощью гостя — он всё же позволил Тренеру себя одеть.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Карт-бланш

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3

— Я не вовремя, — отметил Тренер очевидное.

Рэй, открывший ему дверь через рекордные три минуты вместо одной, выглядел откровенно паршиво: бледный, напряжённо сведённые брови, домашняя футболка, под которой легко угадывались очертания тугой повязки. Тренер без труда сопоставил факты: сперва три дня молчанки, после — вот это вот. 

— Нож? Пуля? — с напускным спокойствием поинтересовался Тренер.

— Ножевое, задело по касательной, — поморщился Рэй. Бросил взгляд на часы: — Вообще-то ты очень кстати. У меня есть полчаса.

Он посторонился, пропуская Тренера в дом. Они не виделись долгую неделю: на первую половину Тренер уехал с пацанами на бои в Понтипридд, а после — Рэй запропал, явно ввязавшись в очередную заварушку. Вообще-то Тренер рассчитывал на более радушную встречу, но у него не получалось разозлиться при взгляде на то, как скованно, без лишних движений перемещается Рэй. Хотя, видит бог, он злился, когда Рэй лишь раз написал первым, пока Тренер торчал в Уэльсе, когда никак не отреагировал на новость о его возвращении, когда проигнорировал все сообщения и вызовы. По пути сюда Тренер злился тоже. 

И это было глупо: они не были ничем друг другу обязаны, не давали клятв и обещаний, да их отношения даже отношениями нельзя было назвать. Они уж точно не встречались, как нормальные люди. Тренер просто пару раз переночевал в этом доме. Просто трахнул Рэймонда Смита, а потом повторил, потому что им обоим понравилось. Потом позволил Рэю трахнуть себя. Ничего особенного — так он себе повторял. 

Рэй привёл его в спальню. На кровати был разложен чёрный костюм-тройка: идеально выглаженные брюки, жилет, пиджак. Всё так же экономя движения, Рэй прошёл к распахнутому шкафу. Вскинул руку, потянулся к рубашкам, развешанным по цвету, и глухо зашипел. Плечи его закаменели: Рэю было больно даже поднять руки на уровень плеч. У Тренера беспокойно сжалось сердце.

— И куда ты собрался?

— Благотворительный вечер. У Микки там важная встреча. 

— Вы оба совсем поехавшие? — спросил Тренер как можно спокойнее, пряча кулаки в карманы спортивной куртки.

— Обезболивающие подействуют минут через пять, станет легче. Я должен быть там. 

Он аккуратно повесил белоснежную рубашку на спинку кресла, обернулся: Тренер невольно отметил, что цветом лица Рэй от неё почти не отличается. Отговаривать его не было смысла, ведь когда дело касалось работы и особенно безопасности Микки, он никогда себя не берёг. Орать тоже было бесполезно: Рэй — взрослый мужик, грёбаный гангстер, который прекрасно знал, что делает, даже когда подвергал себя опасности. И вообще, у Тренера не было никаких привилегий за пределами кровати Рэя, что работало и в обратную сторону. В глубине души его это не устраивало, но он пока не был готов сказать об этом вслух. 

Рэй смотрел на него вопросительно, будто готовясь отметать возражения. Тренер не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия, ввязываясь в бесполезный спор.

— Даже отговаривать не стану, — заверил он. Насмешливо вскинул брови: — В таком состоянии ты просто не сможешь нацепить все эти пижонские шмотки.

— Зато ты сможешь, — улыбнулся Рэй. — Нацепить на меня все эти пижонские шмотки.

Тренер собирался сказать: «Нет». Правда собирался, но Рэй потянул вверх футболку, открывая перевязку, и тут же запутался в рукавах. Беспомощный, едва поднимающий левую руку, он будил в Тренере невесть откуда взявшуюся щемящую нежность (в чём он тоже не собирался признаваться вслух). 

Рэймонд Смит был чёртовым манипулятором.

— Не дёргайся, — бросил Тренер, в два шага оказавшись возле Рэя. Аккуратно подцепил край футболки, стянул её, стараясь не тревожить левую сторону. Едва успел поймать зацепившиеся за ворот очки. 

Бинты, конечно, оказались чистыми и свежими: никаких бурых пятен или нового кровотечения, и перевязано было профессионально. Вероятно, Рэй только сегодня покинул больницу, и ведь даже словечком не обмолвился! Грудь его часто вздымалась, на левом плече темнел огромный синяк: кажется, его ещё и хорошенько приложили о твёрдую поверхность. До или после? Может, упал? Представлять, как Рэй беспомощно лежит на земле и истекает кровью, было выше его сил.

Рэй отобрал очки, вновь нацепил их на нос. Тренер не удержался:

— И что бы ты делал, если бы я не зашёл?

— Попросил бы помочь Банни, — ответил Рэй. Тут же насмешливо фыркнул: — Шутка.

Тренер ткнул бы его в бок, если бы не ранение, так что пришлось шлёпнуть по бедру. Хотелось стереть с лица Рэя эту издевательскую улыбку, с силой встряхнуть его за плечи, спросить, какого чёрта. Какого чёрта он делает вид, что всё в порядке, стоя перед Тренером с заштопанным боком. Какого чёрта не отвечал. Какого чёрта у них всё так сложно.

Больше Тренеру хотелось разве что стереть эту самую улыбку собственными губами. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, а подхватил с кресла рубашку. Вцепился в белую ткань как в спасательный круг: раздетый Рэй, даже с повязкой поперёк живота, слишком сильно волновал его мысли. 

Он зашёл Рэю за спину, помог попасть в рукава, набросил ткань на плечи — ничего сложного. Рэй тут же принялся расправляться с пуговицами. Тренер вернулся на исходную, издевательски протянул:

— Радуйся, что это не Банни стаскивает с тебя штаны.

Он развязал шнурок, хотя с этим Рэй справился бы и без него, потянул ткань вниз — Рэй фыркнул и без всякого стеснения выступил из штанин. Стесняться ему уж точно было нечего: Тренер окинул взглядом накачанные, скульптурно вылепленные бёдра и икры, задержался на коленях, избегая поднимать глаза выше. Прошла всего неделя с последней их встречи. Целая. Чёртова. Неделя.

И они до сих пор едва ли перекинулись парой фраз. Помнится, раньше они разговаривали куда больше: сперва о делах, после заварушки с русскими — не только. У них удивительным образом всегда находились общие темы. Может, потому что Рэй умел слушать, а Тренер любил поболтать о жизни в интересной компании. Или потому, что оба знали, куда эти беседы их приведут. 

— Нападавшего уже нашли? — спросил Тренер, поднимая домашние штаны с пола. 

— И заказчика, — Рэй качнул головой, указывая на освободившееся кресло, и Тренер аккуратно повесил штаны на спинку. — Именно поэтому мне приходится идти на приём — показаться уважаемому лорду живым и даже невредимым. Тогда Микки его и прижмёт.

По крайней мере, Рэй не ограничился односложным ответом. Тренер вынужден был отметить:

— Звучит как сомнительный план.

— Только на первый взгляд, всё продумано, — заверил его Рэй, наконец протолкнув в петлю последнюю пуговицу. — К тому же это сраный благотворительный приём — никакого оружия, никаких грубых разборок. Только завуалированные угрозы и мерянье членами.

И это значило одно: Рэй тоже будет безоружным. Отлично. Тренер не сказал этого вслух, предпочтя картинно закатить глаза:

— Удивительно, что Микки не справляется с этим сам.

Рэй тут же отвернулся и вновь направился к шкафу, не успев скрыть от Тренера улыбку. Вот уж чего тот не ожидал, так это того, что Рэймонд Смит оценит шутку про своего босса, а не прожжёт его укоризненным взглядом. Тренер записал очко на свой счёт. И тут же его отнял, прикипев глазами к поджарой заднице Рэя. Тренер был жалок и слаб, потому так и пялился молча, пока Рэй копался в ящике.

И едва успел отвести взгляд, когда Рэй наконец взял всё, что хотел, и обернулся. Тренер знал, что покраснел ушами и шеей, как и то, что Рэй это заметит. Но тот ничего не сказал, лишь вернулся к кровати и дополнил разложенную на ней коллекцию носками и чёрными ремешками. Они-то Тренера и заинтересовали больше всего.

— Это что, подтяжки? — фыркнул он, с радостью цепляясь за новую тему.

Рэй надменно приподнял бровь и ответил с нерушимым, почти комичным достоинством:

— Подтяжки для носков. И рубашки.

Вот тогда-то Тренер и понял, что попал. Это точно будет самое неблагодарное дело в его жизни, учитывая ранение Рэя и необходимость держать себя в руках.

— Начнём с носков, — сказал Тренер, едва вытолкнув воздух из горящих лёгких.

Рэй покорно кивнул, попытался аккуратно усесться на кровать, но, стоило ему поморщиться, — и Тренер оказался рядом. Поддержал под локоть, недовольно цыкнул: шутки шутками, но, чтобы одеться самостоятельно, Рэю пришлось бы попотеть. Ему стало ещё интереснее, что же скрывается под повязкой, и в самом ли деле его задело лишь по касательной. Впрочем, как-нибудь потом Тренер рассчитывал рассмотреть шрам лично.

Не при таких обстоятельствах Тренер хотел бы опускаться перед Рэем на колени. Хотя в его фантазиях смотрел Рэй именно так: пристально, цепко. И всё равно казался слегка беззащитным. Пусть у Рэя особо не оставалось выбора — или одеваться самому через боль, или воспользоваться помощью вовремя зашедшего гостя — он всё же сознательно доверился Тренеру.

Тренер обхватил пальцами правую щиколотку Рэя, поставил себе на колено стопу и невольно подумал, что всё вместе смотрится просто отлично. В голову лезло всякое, но он твёрдо решил не поддаваться, лишь задержал пальцы на лодыжке чуть дольше необходимого — и отпустил, расправил носок. Рэй тут же приподнял ногу и нырнул в него, задвигал пальцами, помогая. 

Это было легко, если отбросить тот факт, что у Тренера потяжелело в паху. С выдержкой, когда дело касалось Рэя, у него всегда становилось ни к чёрту. Тренер натянул на него и второй носок, старательно думая об отвлечённом: грядущем капитальном ремонте зала, подскочившей арендной плате, грандиозном плане Эрни записать свой первый сольный альбом. Помогало ровно до тех пор, пока не настал черёд подтяжек.

Тренер задумчиво растянул эластичную ленту, примеряясь: как высоко её нужно фиксировать? И, если уж на то пошло, зачем? Ладно рубашка, это он ещё мог понять, но носки… Не хотел ли Рэй просто посмотреть, как Тренер будет с этим справляться? Что ж, даже если и так, отступать он не собирался.

Он аккуратно, придерживая ленту обеими руками, повёл её по ноге Рэя, от щиколотки и выше. Мягкие волоски щекотали ладонь, кожа казалась раскалённой: Тренер намеренно затягивал прикосновение. Наконец он осторожно отпустил подтяжку под самым коленом, стащил её чуть ниже, оценив длину болтающегося ремешка, — и зафиксировал верх носка клипсой. Поднимать голову, убеждаться, что всё сделал правильно, Тренер не стал. Дыхание Рэя было всё таким же глубоким и размеренным, но стало заметно громче.

Тренер повторил свои манипуляции с другой ногой, получая странное удовольствие. Одевать Рэя оказалось не менее возбуждающим, чем раздевать — правда, куда обломнее. В награду себе он будто бы невзначай погладил нежную, горячую кожу с обратной стороны колена. 

— Не жмут? — поинтересовался Тренер, просто чтобы разбавить повисшую тишину. 

— Не больше, чем должны, — отозвался Рэй. 

Тренер выпрямился, помог подняться Рэю, всё так же избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Дальше шли подтяжки для рубашки, и только потом — брюки. Основное испытание ждало его впереди. Но он не думал, что так скоро: Рэй не отпустил его руку, крепко сжал локоть, но Тренер так и продолжал пялиться куда угодно, только не на него.

— Не хмурься, — сказал Рэй. — Ранение правда пустяковое, просто свежее. 

Тренер мысленно оценил то, как сильно порой Рэй заблуждался на его счёт: вот и сейчас решил, что всё дело в волнении о его здоровье. Нет, конечно Тренер волновался и об этом, но о привставшем члене — всё-таки больше. Он не смог сдержать улыбку, но объясняться с Рэем не стал, только похлопал его по руке, дождался, пока ослабнет хватка, и взял с кровати пару подтяжек.

— Фиксаторами вверх, так?

Рэй угукнул, просовывая ногу в ленту, и Тренер растянул её пошире и начал поднимать, намеренно не касаясь кожи, проводя ладонями в миллиметре от влекущего жара. Его терпение уже было на исходе, что бы там себе ни думал Рэй. От мимолётного прикосновения, когда он аккуратно отпустил ленту так, чтобы не щёлкнула, Тренера разве что током не шибануло. Рэй тоже вздрогнул и задышал чаще.

«Ещё одна», — сказал себе Тренер.

Вообще-то у них было достаточно времени, чтобы отвлечься. Но кто знает, как далеко они попытаются зайти, начав с простых поцелуев, пока не потревожат рану. К тому же в глубине души Тренер всё ещё злился на Рэя за молчанку и на себя — за то, что так и не научился играть по установившимся правилам, и на самом деле хотел большего, чем секс и редкие встречи. Сказать Рэю об этом прямо, вероятно, значило закончить их взрослые, практичные недоотношения. За трусость Тренер на себя злился тоже.

Он сам не заметил, как натянул на Рэя и вторую подтяжку, как защёлкнул все фиксаторы на подоле рубашки, аккуратно распределив клипсы. Его штормило: мысли метались между возбуждением и тем, что беспокоило его по-настоящему. 

— Отлично, — оценил Рэй. — Из тебя получился бы отличный камердинер.

Тренер хмыкнул, встряхивая брюки. Вновь наклонился к Рэю — тот вцепился в его плечи, балансируя сначала на одной ноге, потом на другой, и просунул ноги в штанины. Тренер подтянул брюки, намеренно огладив ладонями ягодицы:

— Камердинеру можно лапать хозяйскую задницу?

— В нашем случае — нужно, — сказал Рэй.

В глазах Рэя, потемневших и лихорадочно блестящих, не было и следа того спокойствия, с которым он говорил. Возможно, Тренеру стоило посмотреть в них раньше.

Он накрыл губы Рэя своими, притянул его ближе, придерживая всё ещё расстегнутые брюки, и ощутил бедром стояк. Рэй тяжело выдохнул, потёрся о его ногу и углубил поцелуй. Тренер помнил, что ни в коем случае нельзя испортить все их приготовления, но весьма смутно. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Рэя — тому всё равно ещё предстояло делать укладку — и крепко зажмурился. Решил: пока Рэй рядом, можно и не требовать от их отношений большего. Пусть будет так.

В ту же секунду зазвонил телефон — Рэй недовольно выдохнул, отстраняясь, перехватил брюки. Тренер разжал объятия и, едва соображая, отыскал орущий смартфон. Подал Рэю, так и не успевшему застегнуть ширинку.

— Банни? — ответил Рэй. Вдруг улыбнулся и подмигнул Тренеру, бросил в трубку: — Помощь не нужна, скоро буду готов. 

Тренер прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не заржать. Интересно, позволил бы Рэй натягивать на себя штаны подчинённым, отчаялся бы настолько сильно? 

— Ладно, — сказал в конце концов Рэй. — Постараюсь побыстрее. Жди.

Он отключился, провёл по экрану, проверяя ленту уведомлений. На рабочий лад Рэй всегда перестраивался мгновенно, что даже слегка оскорбляло: они будто и не целовались всего минуту назад. 

— Чёртовы пробки, нужно выехать как можно раньше.

— Ну, осталось совсем немного, — заметил Тренер и вздохнул.

И они действительно управились в рекордные сроки: быстро закончили со штанами, застегнули жилет и пиджак. Рэй, почти не кривясь от боли, сам затянул галстук и уложил волосы, использовав какое-то непомерное количество воска. 

Выглядел он в итоге так, что хотелось его либо обратно раздеть, либо сбежать самому — рядом с настолько официально одетым Рэем Тренер чувствовал себя особенно неуместно. Он как раз размышлял об этом, завязывая Рэю шнурки на туфлях, когда тот сказал:

— Извини, что не отвечал. Сначала был не в форме, потом не хотел, чтобы тебя видели в больнице.

Тренер оценил его честность, хотя и невольно поморщился: слышать в открытую, что их общение — тайна за семью печатями, оказалось неприятно. Хотя он всегда прекрасно это знал.

— Я бы не пришёл, не дурак, — бросил Тренер резче, чем собирался. 

Оба шнурка уже были завязаны: пришлось вставать и вновь встречаться с Рэем взглядом. Рэй, к его удивлению, мягко улыбался.

— Я мог быть под слежкой, — объяснил он. — Не хотел, чтобы ты рисковал. 

Тренер растерялся. Оказывается, он истолковал слова Рэя неправильно — интересно, как часто это случалось с ним раньше?

— И даже если бы я тебе объяснил, ты бы всё равно пришёл, — уверенно добавил Рэй. 

Сердце предательски дрогнуло и забилось сильнее: Рэй знал. Всё это время, а может, с недавних пор, но знал о его чувствах: должно быть, держать лицо Тренеру удавалось хуже, чем он считал. Или совсем не удавалось, хотя он очень старался не давать слабину, не подходить слишком близко, не претендовать на чужую свободу. Скрывать от Рэя, что хочет быть с ним по-настоящему.

Но Рэй знал и, кажется, был не против. Тренер уже почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но Рэй вновь его опередил:

— Может, останешься? Я вернусь часа через два. Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов…

Даже если бы и были — чёрта с два он променял бы на них возможность дождаться Рэймонда Смита в его собственном доме. Впервые остаться в особняке одному, приготовить ужин, а потом открыть Рэю дверь и помочь снять пальто. 

Тренер счастливо улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. Выдохнул в губы Рэя:

— Хорошо. Должен же кто-то помочь тебе раздеться.


End file.
